Jealousy
by EstrangeloEdessa
Summary: ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

A pair of sparkling eyes watched silently as a Queen sat on a stone bench under an ebony tree and embroidered.

The Queen was not in fact aware of the fact that she was being so carefully surveyed. She had merely snuck out here to avoid the constant, ridiculous chatter of her many ladies-in-waiting and to get a breath of fresh air.

Her lips were puckered in a slight frown of concentration. Shaking her brown hair out of her eyes, she delicately picked the needle in and out of the cloth in the embroidery loop.

The eyes blinked once as they strained to see what the Queen was creating. These eyes weren't hidden in any way at all, but if the Queen had looked up from her work, she might would not have noticed them. They weren't human eyes, after all.

The Queen shivered and pulled her fur coat around her body. Usually when she went out, she had her serving maids button it up for her. This time, however, she had attempted to do the job with her own fumbling hands... and failed. In the end, she settled for leaving it wrapped around her, robe-like, and hoping it kept her warm. She didn't plan to stay out long, after all.

She breathed warm air onto her hands—the only gloves she had been able to grab were the flimsy silk ones—and threaded more black onto the needle. She had been dismayed, when she came out here, to find that the only colors she had with her were black and red. Knowing that if she went back inside, she would be found out, the Queen decided to make do with what she had.

She was embroidering the profile of a young girl.

The eyes saw this. Noiselessly, their owner swept across the snow behind the Queen and gazed over her shoulder. There was a resemblance between the embroidered child and the living Queen, and the eyes did not fail to note it. Despite the fact that the woman's warm brown hair and laughing blue eyes were quite a contrast to the dramatic coloration of the girl, the eyes could see that the shape of the chin, the smile on the lips, and the careless tilt of the head were the same.

The Queen had been barren for many years. She wanted a child, and everyone knew it. She waited and wished and prayed, but the little girl she so dreamed of never came along. But the Queen refused to stop hoping. Someday, she told herself, someday she would have a child, the prettiest girl in the world, and—

She gasped and jerked back her hand. Lost in thought, she had jammed the needle deep into the tip of her finger. Now she watched, shivering, as a single drop of blood blossomed, blossomed, and fell. It splashed at the very base of the Queen's prized ebony tree, showing up beautifully against the black and white. The Queen let out a sigh at the sight of it.

Restlessly, her fingers brushed across her embroidery. Her lips twitched, just barely. "I wish..." she muttered, ever so faintly. "I wish... this was my daughter."

Though the Queen did not look at the embroidery, the ears behind the eyes knew what she meant.

"She would be beautiful," said the Queen, her voice rising. "Beautiful as blood on snow on ebony. Beautiful as these, and beautiful still—more beautiful than the sun, and roses, and—oh—I _wish_ I had a _daughter_!"

She stood, head bowed, lashes trembling, for but a moment. Then, slowly, she raised her head, looked out across the snow—and for a moment, blue eyes met silver...

"Sky Blue!"

The Queen jerked her head away to face the voice. It came from a rather short, fat man in regal robes hurrying across the garden.

"Sky Blue!" he called again. "Have you been out here this whole time? You know I..." he slowed as he neared, panting. "I worry... about... you..."

The Queen placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head, smiling. All traces of sadness were gone, or at least, hidden. "Yes. I know."

"Dear," the man scolded.

Queen Sky Blue reached out and tousled his red hair. "I'm fine!"

"Your coat isn't buttoned!"

"Need it be?"

"_Yes_."

"I'm not going to die, Wine Red."

The King shuddered. "Oh, please. Don't talk about dying. You know I couldn't bear it if you got sick."

Sky Blue laughed. "Yes. I know," she repeated. "But I won't."

"What's that you're holding?"

The Queen pulled the embroidery close to her. Oddly, she didn't feel like sharing it, even with her beloved husband. "Nothing. Just some needlework."

"You snuck out her in the middle of winter to do _needlework_?"

"Yes!"

"But that is stupid! That is... so... like... you."

"Isn't it?" The Queen laughed and took her husband's arm. "Come. Let us go inside. You're right, I _will_ catch a cold if I stay out here much longer."

As the two walked back to the castle, Sky Blue could not help but glance back, just for a moment, at her bench. The red drop still lay there, shining against the black and white.

The eyes took this sight in, this last, soon-forgotten evidence of an idle wish.

They blinked, and a wish was granted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: I've finally updated. Yay! I'm aware that my first chapter wasn't very good, and I apologize. I wrote it over a year ago and was too lazy to edit it before posting. Which was stupid. Fortunately, I have decided not to go ahead posting the stuff I wrote back then. I will instead completely rewrite the story, and hopefully it will be a lot better now.  
I have decided that instead of writing it in first person present tense, as I did with the first chapter, it'll all be third person past tense. I'm rewriting the prologue so it's the same way. Just thought I should let you know.**_

**

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

* * *

**"_Snow White!_"

Pearl Purple's cry echoed down the hall as the young girl in her charge raced down the corridor. The steady pitter-patter of the five-year-old's bare feet was uncommonly loud, but the residents of the castle were used to it. After all, this same thing happened nearly every morning.

Snow White rounded a corner, and Pearl Purple lost sight of her. Panting, the woman steadied herself against a wall, one hand to her chest. She was encased in corsets, and breathing was hard. It was at times like this when she envied the little girls she watched, who were free to run about wearing loose gowns. Of course, childhood was short, and the girls would be wearing proper dresses before long. For that to happen, they had to be brought up as fine young ladies. For _that_ to happen, Snow White had to attend her morning lessons.

And for _that_ to happen, Pearl Purple had to catch her.

She took off again, huffing and puffing, well aware that the moment's delay had probably been enough time for the little troublemaker to find a place to hide herself. The whole morning would now be spent searching, and she would have to face the queen's anger when she finally found Snow White.

Pearl Purple trotted around the corner the girl had disappeared behind and considered where to go from there. Throwing up her hands, she chose a direction at random. _It won't matter much, either way. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found, and that's that._

Snow White did _not_ want to be found. She detested her lessons as much as a five-year-old could, and spent her mornings running from Pearl Purple, her nurse. She was always caught eventually, but she found herself getting better and better at it. Now, she poked her head out from behind the door of the broom closet she was in and watched her nurse's receding back. When she was sure Pearl Purple was far away, she crept out noiselessly. She had escaped; now she merely needed to stay hidden.

She tiptoed off in the other direction.

The castle was huge. There could never be enough people to fill all the winding corridors of it, and the trick to staying hidden was to stay to those empty corridors. If a single person saw her, it would be off to the classroom before she could cry out. It would never do to stay put, Snow White had learned, as someone would always walk down a corridor at some point or another. She needed to stay on the move, alert, watchful. She needed to be silent, she needed to keep her ears open, she needed to—

She turned another corner and ran straight into Pearl Purple.

"Ah-_ha_!" the woman cried gleefully, grabbing Snow White's arm. "_There_ you are! Have you any idea how long I've spent searching for you? You are going straight to the classroom, young lady, understand me, and no more of this silly running away!"

"I don't wanna!" Snow White's pale face turned bright red. Her feet pounded heavily on the ground as Pearl Purple hauled her down the hall. "I don't wanna! No! Don't wanna!"

"You are going to learn and that is that!"

"No! No! No!" The little girl struggled fiercely, but she was no match for her nurse. Against her will, she was dragged all the way back to the edge of the castle, where the classroom was situated. There was already a girl sitting on a couch when the two came in. She stood up and watched with wide green eyes as Pearl Purple all but threw Snow White into the room and locked the door.

Seeing her only means of escape blocked off, Snow White made a beeline for the open window. Pearl Purple caught her before she was halfway across the room and slapped the child across the face. The girl bawled even louder.

"You can't slap me! I'm the princess!"

"And I am your governess, and you will _shut up and do as I say_!"

Snow White quieted down and fumed silently. Pearl Purple nodded, as if to assure herself that the child was done with the tantrum, and sat herself down on the couch across from the two girls. Eyes still flashing, she addressed the red-haired girl who had been there when they came in.

"As you can see, Rose Red, I have found your sister. Now we may begin."

"I'm telling Mother on you," Snow White grumbled in a last attempt to salvage her dignity.

"There's no need. I shall inform your mother of this little adventure myself. You can be sure of _that_."

And so the lesson began.

Despite what Snow White thought of her, Pearl Purple was not an unkind woman. She was strict, but she loved her two charges deeply. She had wet nursed them alongside her own daughters and wanted nothing but the best for them. There was no doubt in her mind that Snow White, the elder girl, would make a wonderful and beloved queen someday if she would just quiet down and pay attention to her lessons. They weren't hard lessons, in Pearl Purple's opinion. Common courtesy and etiquette was all the girls had to learn at their age, and the lessons only took half the morning. After lunch, they always went outside to the Queen's garden to play and run around. Why, then, couldn't Snow White contain herself until then? Why did she feel the need to cause an uproar from the moment she got up? Why didn't she act like her younger sister, quiet and demure like proper princesses?

Pearl Purple was a kind woman, but she did not understand her charges.

They hadn't made it far into the lesson when she sighed and closed the book with a snap. Snow White startled back at the noise and boldly met her nurse's accusatory glare. Rose Red, however, merely looked surprised at the interruption.

"Snow White, dear," Pearl Purple said, trying to keep her voice level, "would you kindly repeat for me the last thing I said?"

Silence.

"About visiting royalty?"

More silence. Rose Red felt sorry for her sister, who had been dozing off. She leaned slightly closer to Snow White and whispered, "Always—"

"Rose Red, I know you were paying attention," Pearl Purple interrupted. "I need to hear this from your sister, if you don't mind.

Snow White racked her brains, trying to come up with an answer. "Always... umm... always... put out..."

"Wrong. We talked about tablecloths fifteen minutes ago."

"Always..."

Pearl Purple sat there, waiting.

"Always..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know," Snow White sighed. Admitting it made her feel ashamed. She had much pride for a little girl, and she didn't like not knowing things. She made a silent vow to herself that she would pay closer attention from now on, and finally be able to answer her governess.

Five minutes later, she was dozing again.

"_Snow White!_"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Pearl Purple stood, her patience gone. "Sorry? _Sorry?_ Am I to truly believe you are _sorry_? Every day it is the same, Snow White! Running, hiding, dozing, _sorry_! I don't want your _sorry_! I want you to _pay attention_ for _once_ in your life!" Snow White sat with her head bent and lip trembling as the woman swept away. "_Sorry_! I'll go see how your mother feels about this _sorry_!" She only glanced back once to say, "Rose Red, keep your sister in this room," before she left the room with another angry mutter.

Pearl Purple marched down the corridor, lesson book still clutched tightly in hand. She kept up a steady stream of mumbling as she strode onward; every so often, the word "Sorry!" would escape from her lips, followed by a curt laugh. She didn't need to look where she was going. She could have trodden this route in her sleep. Her feet were well accustomed to traveling from the classroom to the Queen's chambers—Snow White had caused her to charge out of lessons many times before. She was at the door to the Queen's rooms before she knew it. Sucking in a last, angry breath, she knocked on the door.

It was opened by her daughter, Frog Green, who served as an undermaid to Her Majesty. The little girl flashed her mother a brief smile before ushering her in. "She's still in her room," the girl whispered. "We've gotten her dressed, so she should be out any second."

Pearl Purple arranged herself on one of the beautiful couches and waited. Indeed, it wasn't long before the Queen Sun Gold entered the room with a gracious smile.

As always, Pearl Purple had to fight down a wave of jealousy when she saw the Queen. The two woman weren't far apart in years, but while two chlidbirths had taken their toll on Pearl Purple, Sun Gold was as dazzling as ever. Her waist was impossible narrow; her golden hair was impossibly long. In addition, she was one of the few woman blessed with blonde hair and brown eyes, which were warm and welcoming. Her perfectly pink lips were always curved in a sweet smile.

It wasn't much wonder Rose Red was such a pretty child, Pearl Purple thought as she watched the Queen. She certainly took after her mother.

Queen Sun Gold settled herself companionably next to the governess. "So, Pearl Purple," she laughed. "What trouble has my darling daughter wreaked today?"

"I cannot manage the girl!" Pearl Purple declared. "Have you any idea how much time I spent chasing her down this morning? She kicked and screamed and fought like some alley cat, not a royal princess!"

"Yes, I heard."

"And then during the lessons today, she completely dozed off! Nearly fell asleep, right then and there! It's all due to that energy she wastes getting up early and running away—she never gets enough sleep at night! But will she listen to me every evening, when I tuck her in? No! The moment my back is turned, she's up and about—"

The Queen shook her head, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Oh, but my dear Pearl Purple. Have you not considered that she may find your lessons boring?"

"Boring? How so?"

"How exactly do you teach them?"

"I read aloud from the book, of course."

"That dry and tasteless old thing? Burn it."

Pearl Purple looked like she had been ordered to chop off a leg. "_What?_"

"Oh, I don't really mean it. But it's no wonder she can't pay attention, if all you do is read aloud from _that_. Find something more interesting to do."

The governess folded her arms and glared at the Queen. "Nearly once a week I come here to tell you how your daughters must improve, and nearly every week, you laugh at me. Your Majesty, this is important!"

"What were you teaching them?"

"Today I was instructing them on the finer points of greeting visiting royalty. And you _know_ how important that is, with the party from the neighboring kingdom coming so soon!"

The Queen sighed. "Of course. I know it how it reflects on you, and on me, and on the entire kingdom if she misbehaves. I'll take care of it, I promise you that."

"You'll talk to her?"

"I'll talk to her."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter. Writer's Block sucks! I hate it! Besides, for some reason, I'm not as excited for this story as I used to be. I simply got inspired to write again, and here is the result.  
A recap, since it's been so long: Snow White, again, has managed to annoy her governess Pearl Purple, who went to complain to the Queen Sun Gold. That's pretty much it, really. Yes, a filler chapter if there ever was one—but hopefully, this one will be better.  
Also, because I wasn't too happy with my Prologue, I rewrote that. All-new now, and hopefully Sky Blue is slightly more likable. Read if you care, which I'm sure you don't!  
**

**

* * *

**

The moment Pearl Purple had left the classroom, Rose Red sidled up to her sister and whispered, "The answer was 'Always keep clean rooms.'"

Snow White smiled. "Thanks." She twisted her hands in her lap for a moment before asking, "Do you think Mother's going to be angry?"

"No. Pearl Purple is, though."

"Pearl Purple is _always_ angry at me. She's mean."

"No she's not!"

"Not to _you_. She likes you."

"Well, I'm not mean to her."

"I'm not mean, either!"

"You should try being nice, Snow White."

"But it's so _hard_!" The older girl burst into a fit of giggles. All upset feelings were gone; she laughed at the top of her lungs, her black eyes gleaming with mirth. "Oh, I love you, Rose Red. You're my favorite little sister in the whole entire world."

Rose Red scooted closer. "I'm your _only_ little sister in the whole entire world," she giggled back.

"Did you see Pearl Purple's face? It was _red_!"

"Like a strawberry!"

"No, no! Like a cherry!"

The two girls were still laughing companionably when Pearl Purple reentered the room. She sighed and scowled at them as they did their best to conceal their giggles. Rose Red, of course, managed to get them under control far sooner than her sister. Eyes twinkling, they peeked up at their governess. Curtly, Pearl Purple made a motion toward the door. "Lessons are over," she told them. "We shall spend the rest of the day outside.

Snow White whooped with glee and charged out the door and down the hall. Pearl Purple, for once, did not chase her, but followed slowly and resignedly. She and Rose Red caught up with the five-year-old in the rose garden, where Snow White was already busy constructing a castle of leaves.

"Snow White!" the governess scolded. "Do _not_ kneel in the dirt like that! You're soiling your dress!"

The girl stood and brushed off her knees absentmindedly. "I need a flag," she announced. "Rose Red, help me find a flag."

Hand in hand, the two girls scoured the bushes for the perfect leaf. "Don't pull any live ones," Pearl Purple called, causing Snow White to roll her eyes and mutter angrily to her sister. Rose Red nodded slightly, preferring not to insult the governess while in her hearing. Snow White, though, had no such qualms.

"I want to go over there," she said forcefully, pointing to a copse of trees far beyond the rose garden. Pearl Purple shook her head.

"You know it is the Queen's orders that you are not to stray from here."

"How come?"

"Your mother has her reasons. When you grow older, then you may question them."

"Well, I want to!"

"Snow White, it is forbidden!"

The little girl immediately started grumbling. She was interrupted by her sister, who nudged her with a handful of leaves.

Pearl Purple watched as the two girls continued in their game. Her charge was a headstrong girl, there was no doubt. Still, she listened to her governess. Of course she did. _Of course_...

Pearl Purple nodded off.

* * *

The leaf castle was finished. Rose Red gently twitched one last twig into place, then sat back and smiled proudly. "There."

"Now what?" The older girl was dragging her finger through the dirt.

"Let's build another!"

"Another castle?"

"Of course!"

"I'm tired of building castles," Snow White complained. "Let's make a village."

"Why a village?"

"Because I'm tired of castles."

"Oh." Rose Red looked down. "But I like castles."

"You're _boring_." Snow White stood up, glancing at her snoring governess. "I don't want to play with you anymore."

Rose Red stood up, too, watching her sister. "Where are you going?"

A shrug. "Over there." Snow White pointed at the trees Pearl Purple had forbidden her to go to earlier. "I want to climb them."

"You're not allowed to go there!"

"So? Just don't tell on me." And with that, she started off.

"Snow White!"

"You coming or not?"

Rose Red glanced back at Pearl Purple. "No," she whispered.

"Good-bye."

The little four-year-old girl watched her sister's receding back fearfully. They would get in trouble for this, she knew it. As soon as Pearl Purple woke up—Rose Red shuddered at the thought. Why couldn't she ever stop her older sister?

* * *

Snow White, though she didn't want to admit it, was scared.

She had never actually been outside of the rose garden before. Pearl Purple had never taken them, because Mother had never allowed it. Though it was boring there, she almost considered turning back.

The path she had taken turned out not to lead to the trees after all. The trees were off to her left now, and she had no idea where the rose garden was. There were lots of lovely flowers and bushes along the path, but she couldn't enjoy them. She didn't want to go back, either, because she would probably get even more lost. There was no way but forward.

_What if I get lost in the maze? _The thought gripped her with fear. She had seen the hedge maze, which stretched along the edge of the castle grounds, from an upper-story castle window several times. She and Rose Red had once spent an entire afternoon trying to find the beginning and end with their eyes, but they couldn't do it. Bored, Snow White had started asking "What-if" questions about the maze and the forest beyond it. "What if animals from the forest get in?" "What happens when someone can't find their way out?" Pearl Purple had waved all the questions away, which of course made Snow White's young mind forever suspicious.

She was in fact on the opposite end of the castle grounds at the moment, but the fear of the maze stayed with her. Worse, she had now completely lost sight of the trees she had been aiming for, and she had passed several intersections of pathway. There was no possible way she could ever find her way back!

A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously. _I'm not going to cry like Rose Red always does!_ she thought determinedly. But another tear fell, and another. Soon she was bawling.

"Mother!" she cried, breaking into a run. "Rose Red! Pearl Purple!" No one heard; she was on the outskirts of the gardens, where few people went. "Mother! _Mother!_"

"What're you crying about?"

Snow White sniffled and looked up. She seemed to have run right off the path, and now she was in an open, green field. The castle looked extremely small behind her. To her right was a boy sitting in the middle of what looked, to the princess, like a crowd of little clouds with feet.

"I'm lost." She tried not to whimper. "I don't know where my sister is, or my governess—"

"You have a governess?" The boy stood up. He was about the same age as her, with dirty brown hair and a raggedy tunic. "Where's your mother?"

Snow White looked confused. "My mother? She's in the castle, of course."

"What's she doing there?"

"She's—" Snow White couldn't say. Her mother was always in the castle, sitting in the throne room, talking to people. What Sun Gold actually _did_, she didn't know.

"What are those?" she asked instead, pointing at the animals.

The boy gave her a funny look. "Haven't you seen sheep before?"

"Sheep?" One made a strange bleating noise, and Snow White jumped back. "Do they bite?"

"Only grass."

Snow White wasn't reassured. "My mother has a little dog that fits on her lap. It bites a lot, and these are bigger. Are you _sure_?"

"Of course. I spend all day with them!"

The girl's tears were gone now. "What's your name?" she asked the boy.

He looked down. "Don't wanna tell," he mumbled sulkily.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you'll laugh. Like everyone else."

"I promise not to!"

"Hmmph."

"Please?"

He took a breath. "Mud Brown."

Snow White, of course, laughed. "That _is_ funny!"

"I knew you'd say that."

"Sorry." Somehow, Snow White got the feeling that teasing this boy wouldn't be as nice as teasing her sister. "My name's Snow White," she said helpfully.

"I thought one of the princesses was named Snow White."

It was her turn to look oddly at him. "Yes," she said, confused.

Mud Brown gasped. "You mean you're actually—"

"Yes." This was new. Everyone the girl had ever met knew she was a princess. She had always thought it just as accepted a fact as the color of the sky.

A grin came over the boy's face. "You want to play? I can leave the sheep alone for a bit!"

"Yes! Play what?"

"How about tag? I love tag."

This, too, was new. "I've never heard of it," Snow White confessed. "How do you play?"

"Are you serious? Everyone knows how to play tag!"

Snow White crossed her arms. "Not me."

Mud Brown smiled and held out his hand. "C'mon. I'll teach you."

* * *

Pearl Purple had woken up.

"I don't know," Rose Red insisted. "She just ran away! I couldn't stop her! I don't _know_ where she is!" She was crying.

The governess took a deep breath. "It's not your fault." She had yelled at the little girl as soon as she woke up, and now the princess was terrified. "It's not your fault at all. We'll find her. We'll—you. To your room, now."

Rose Red went, sniffling. Pearl Purple followed, trying to comfort and think at the same time. The princess, scared and guilty, curled up on the bed. Gently, Pearl Purple tucked her in.

"I'll find her," she whispered with a kiss to her charge's forehead. She pulled out a handkerchief for the girl, then started to the Queen's chambers.

* * *

Snow White watched with interest.

"So you throw a rock," Mud Brown explained, "and then you have to skip that square. Look, it's easy." He hopped expertly down the hopscotch squares. "You try."

The girl hiked up her skirts, which were bothering her a lot. She had won at tag, thanks to her practice at evading Pearl Purple every morning, but she was hot and sweaty. Now her new friend was showing her another game. "One foot, one foot, two feet, one foot, two feet, cross, two feet, one—oh!" She'd forgotten to skip the square with the stone.

"It's all right!" Mud Brown had learned a while ago that Snow White knew absolutely _nothing_ about the games he played. He thought that whoever played with her at the castle must be extremely stupid when it came to games, but it was still fun teaching her. "Try again."

As Snow White moved back to the beginning, the sun flashed brightly in the corner of her eye. She put her hand up to shield it, then thought of something. "Oh no! How long have I been playing out here?"

Mud Brown shrugged. "I dunno. I think a couple of hours."

"Oh _no_!" Snow White tried to think. "Pearl Purple must be awake by now! I have to go home! But..."

They weren't far from the castle grounds, but Snow White didn't want to go back into that maze of pathways.

"I don't know how to get back!"

"To the castle?"

"_Yes!_"

"I know a way!" Surprised, Snow White turned to Mud Brown. "Come on!" The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"How do you know?" the princess panted as they ran.

"I know the cook! She's from our village. I go to the kitchens a lot, actually. She always has something yummy for me and my sisters."

They were now approaching the grand, main doors to the castle. They were taller than any others Snow White had ever seen. They towered over her, great wooden carvings of people and animals and flowers. Inside was the entrance hall, a room neither of the princesses had ever been in.

Snow White gaped, but Mud Brown led her past them, around one corner, to where a much smaller door was built into the outer wall.

"Here," he whispered, and opened it. The room on the other side was unfamiliar to the girl. The air was dank and the floor slimy. Several buckets of water stood by the walls. Broom and mops leaned against one end of the room. Along the other was a wooden counter, a washbasin, and an enormous pile of filthy dishes. A rotting wooden door like the one the two had just come through faced the children.

Mud Brown led the way through that one, too, and here at last was something Snow White knew. This was the kitchen. She had hidden here many mornings, and the staff knew her well. Usually the place was bustling with people, but now it was empty.

Snow White didn't puzzle over this. "Thank you," she whispered to Mud Brown. "I have to go now. Maybe they don't know I'm gone."

"All right. But do you think you can play with me again soon?"

"Yes! I want to." She gave the boy a hug. "Good-bye!"

Mud Brown slipped back outside, and Snow White marched off to face what came.


End file.
